Ritual of Darkness
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When a dark ritual was conducted and two demonic spirits were release, they started to slowly destroy the world once again. But when they came to Domino and found Yugi, their mission changed into finding the boy and gaining his trust so that can get what
1. Sighting of the Deadly Demons

Zypher: New story alert! New story alert! Anyways, I was just skimming over the Internet when I found this picture done by my favorite artist/authoress and like a hammer being smashed onto my head (which I'm glad doesn't hurt truly) this idea popped up. So without further ado, here my newest story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything that may resemble something in the story Aftermath. If part of my story does happen to resemble some part of it them I apologize for I did my best to keep it from sounding the same.

Prologue: Every person's fear is a fear of a legend coming to life. When a selfish man conducts a ritual of darkness to bring back two demonic creatures from the dead, they become more of a problem than he realized and couldn't control them. Now loose in the world and greedy for a kill, they start to slowly destroy the world. But when they came to the quaint little city of Domino, something else caught their attention. With people on full alert, this particular person is being protected.

Will they succeed in getting the small child that they happen to want or get killed by those that fruitlessly try to kill the hungry and lust-gaining demons.

* * *

Ritual of Darkness

Chapter 1

* * *

"Soon, the dark ritual shall be complete, all we need now is the sacrifice." The man spoke and looked as two people dragged in a girl. She was around her teen years and was struggling in the other two men's grip. "Let go of me! Do you not know of the danger to conducting this ritual?" she screamed. "I do not care of such. I only care for the power I shall receive by releasing these two spirits." The man answered as the other two strapped her onto the ritual table so she wouldn't escape.

"Let go of me!" she yelled but choked when one of the men slit her throat. The first man started to chant silently, gradually getting louder until the temple they were in became shrouded in shadows. A snarl was heard and the three men watched as a large claw came and ripped the girl from the table and back into the shadows, feasting until it was full and threw the remains back in front of the men.

"Who dares awaken us from our eternal sleep?" A cold voice spoke as gleaming cerise eyes shone through the thick layers of shadows. The first man stepped up and looked into the shadowed demon's eyes.

"I have. I have awakened you for mass power. I want to rule the world and I thought it was impossible until I found a legend that told me of two demonic spirits that were strong in power and can control the world with a simple command. Are you one of them?" he spoke with calmness that annoyed the demon before him.

"Yes, I am one but why do you summon us for such purposes? There was a reason why we weren't allowed to be awakened again as you shall soon find out." The demon hissed, narrowing his eyes as the other demon came up behind the other two men and with a yell, they were dragged into the darkness. "We were bound to this place because we almost destroyed the world once before but now that you have done so, you have brought the world's fate to its end once again." The first demon spoke and the man looked back to see the other demon.

He was larger than the man for sure. Cold crimson, catlike eyes staring him down with a insatiable hunger. He could hear the faint sound of blood dripping from his jaws that held one of his men, ripped to shreds by sharpened fangs and claws. Black spikes lined his spine, crusted blood still on them from when he killed many using them as his weapon of choice if it wasn't slashing into frail bodies with his claws. Said claws scratched at the ground, leaving deep abrasions in the limestone floor of the temple.

He threw away the remains and listened as it made a dull thud on the wall, blood trailing down from the spot where the mutilated body hit. "Now, what are we going to do with you?" The same demon questioned as he walked around the man before grabbing him in a crushing tail grip.

"Should we devour you or should we let you leave? Your answer will depend on you. What has happened in the world of mortals ever since our departure?" The man explained to them of all the changes that happened in the world. Or at least what he knew. That didn't satisfy them at all and after killing and devouring him, they took the form of a normal man and humanoid dragon and left the temple, glad to be out of the darkness they once lived.

"Now, time to explore the new world and kill anything that dares try to stop us from our fun."

* * *

A few years later did the news of the two bloodthirsty demons spread around the world, striking fear into the hearts of all. People did their best to protect themselves from such a threat but everything they did was in vain. The two demons devoured when they were hungry and killed other for fun, leaving destruction in their trail. But what they people truly didn't know is that that they want more that to destroy the world.

For as long as they have stayed in the darkness, they wished for a person, not just any person, but someone that will give then what they want. They want someone that they could express their feelings to but every since they were first released, they never found anyone along those lines so basically, they are love-deprived demons with a wish and were willing to take anyone that looks enticing to them.

But no one dared to show themselves when they come. All women and children hide in their homes while fathers, husbands and other men leave to battle them. But they get the same results as others before them. Dead and mutilated bodies strewn, blood coating streets, plains and small streams and rivers becoming red with the life giving fluid. No one knew what to do but one boy may change it all.

* * *

"So, this is Domino." The first demon turned man spoke. "Yes, that what I last heard from a woman that gave us directions before I killed her. What should we do here, Yami?" The other questioned. "I believe there may be something more surprising here. Let's take a short walk through town and if nothing resembles what we want, then we devour everything here and destroy the place, Aqua. Same routine." The first demon now known as Yami said and Aqua nodded as they headed into the city.

* * *

Yugi sat inside the game shop, listening to the news that his grandfather was watching. Ever since the ritual of darkness was conducted and the two demons were released to wreak havoc upon the world, Sugoroku was more cautious and kept Yugi inside. His friends visit often but they could never stay long because of the new curfew that was placed so no one would be killed if the demons happen to show up in Domino.

He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled as his friends came in. Diamond looked to him. "Hey, Yugi, do you still happen to have that spare room left?" Diamond asked. He nodded. "Yeah, why?" he asked, seeing as their happy mood left just as quick as it appeared. "Our dad was killed by the demons. They're here and they are looking for someone. We don't know who but we need to stay somewhere safe or else we may be next since they saw us before we ran."

Yugi gasped and got up quickly, running into the living room to tell his grandfather. Sugoroku told everyone to head up to Yugi's room while he blocked the door so the demons would believe the place was run down and abandoned. After he was done with his task, it was already night and he was about to leave to head upstairs as well when he heard something at the door. He listened quietly but was too late as a large dragon head burst though the blocked doorway, roaring as grabbed him by the upper body, dragging him back outside before he could react.

From upstairs, they heard the crash since it disturbed the peace of the little group and they were worried. "Do you think something happened?" Yugi asked. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." Jou answered as he stood. "Not without us you're not. We need to stick together or else we're going to go down one by one by those hungry demons." Diamond said and he nodded.

They left the room silently and snuck down the stairs just in case the demons were somewhere in the game shop. When they reached the bottom step, Yugi had to cover his mouth from screaming. His grandfather lied on the ground, or at least what was left of him. The upper half of his body was missing, completely chewed off and blood soaked the floor.

"Gods, what happened?" Kaiser asked. "It's obvious. The demons are here somewhere and if we don't get out of here, we either going to become an after dinner snack or a bed mate and I'm not taking either of those options."

"I agree with Jou on this. Yugi, go pack up some thing and hurry. Those demons may find us soon if we don't get out of here." Diamond said. He nodded and ran back up to his room.

Unfortunately, the demons were watching from the shadows and one had their eye on Yugi. _'Ah, such a perfect little child. But with those friends around and knowing about us, it will become a problem with capturing him. But we can lose him, not after so long of waiting and searching for someone like him.'_ Yami thought as he slipped away from Aqua's side and headed up to the room through the shadows.

* * *

Yugi was almost done with packing his things and was about to leave the room when he saw something unusual. _'Is it me or does the shadows by my door look larger?'_ Yugi wondered. He didn't worry about it anymore and was about to leave out but he jumped back when that strange shadow opened piercing cerise eyes and looked to him.

He continued to back away as the shadow became one of the demon that everyone feared. Yami looked down to him with soft, caring eyes which was a dramatic changed to the blood lust filled ones. "Do not be afraid, I won't hurt you." Yami whispered but Yugi continued to stay away. "Keep away from me! I don't want to be your next meal!" he cried out and that caught his friends' attention.

"Yugi!" Diamond cried and they all ran upstairs. They gotten to the door but Yami's huge body blocked the way in. "I bet you a demon's in there. How are we going to save Yugi?" Jou asked. "I don't know but I really hope Yugi can think of a better plan." Diamond whispered as they tried to get the door open.

* * *

Yugi stayed in his place, hoping to not invoke the demon into attacking him but Yami tried everything to keep the boy from being so terrified of him. He and Aqua heard of every report the people have made about them and they weren't pleasant to hear about but they were true. _'I bet he heard every one of them, that's why he fears me.'_ Yami thought sadly.

_'But it was for a reason. These people make me angry. They think we enjoy being trapped in a dark tomb with no one there to love or hold close. We lost our feeling of love that day and now, this boy. This young child of purity has brought it back but I need him to trust me and know that I will not hurt him.'_ Yami thought as he walked closer to him, unaware of Yugi's friends trying to open the door.

Yugi whimpered in fear but looked up when the demon touched his shoulder. "Please, I don't want you to fear me. Yes, everything you hear on TV and the radio is true because Aqua and I always thought we will never find the person that will bring the feeling of love back into our dark hearts but you have done so for me at first glance, little one. Please, I'm begging you not to fear me." Yami pleaded quietly and Yugi looked to him.

Before he could respond though, Diamond ran inside and grabbed him. "Keep away, demon. He is not your next target." she growled as she unfurled her wings and flew out the room before Yami had time to react and catch them. Jou and the others followed behind her and out the door. Aqua was about to make a move before they could escape but Yami told him to stay telepathically.

He walked downstairs and looked to Aqua. "Why did you stop me, Yami? They would have made a good meal."

"I know they would've but didn't you see the boy in the girl's arms?" Yami asked and he nodded. "He's the one we have been waiting for but he fears us because of what we are. We need his trust in order to get what we want." he continued as he looked down to his deformed body and sighed.

Ribs were showing through his black and scaly yet strong skin; his black heart beating slowly but surely; claws as razor sharp as the sharpest knife; a tail that could break someone spine in an instant; black demonic wings as large as sixteen feet and strong to let him carry heavy objects from one place to another; sharp and strong fangs that can break through the strongest diamond and slice through solid rock; a very large digestive system that no one will know of unless eaten alive or can capture him to be examine which was not possible; sensitive ears to hear the slightest noise and last but not least, cold crimson eyes that could see a worthy meal miles away and will those to his every whim.

With these makes him a powerful enemy and a nightmare to all but he didn't want those that were worthy of his time to fear him, especially Yugi. _'But how can we gain his trust to get the love we so much deserve?'_ Yami thought as he unfurled his wings and told Aqua they were leaving for the night.

_'But we will find you again little one and hopefully, you will not be afraid of us so much as to run away again.'_ He thought once more as they left the now abandoned game shop, Sugoroku's decapitated body lying on the ground still, the blood cold and spirit gone from the world and to never return.

* * *

Zypher: That's all for chapter 1, hope you will like this new story and review.


	2. A Night to Remember

Zypher: I thank all of those that reviewed to the first chapter to Ritual of Darkness. May I present the next chapter. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Ritual of Darkness

Chapter 2

* * *

After getting far away enough, Diamond landed and waited for the others to catch up. "What are we going to do now, Diamond? Those demons know us now and at the most, going to be coming after Yugi." Jou said. "I don't know but all I do know is that if we see them, we must run. I don't know what that demon wanted with Yugi but it seems to be more that just to have him for a meal or a bed mate since he wasn't dead when I got in there." she replied.

"She may be right." Yugi whispered finally and they looked to him. "What do you mean, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"What I'm saying is that he didn't want to kill me. I think he may love me. Not as a bed mate or a meal, but as a lover."

"That's impossible. We all know those demons are heartless. They killed everyone in an entire city if possible and move on to the next one. Their hunger for people is insatiable and no one can stop them. How is Yugi going to be able to do anything to stop them?" Kaiser explained.

"I don't know but like I said, we aren't going to let them have Yugi. They would have to prove themselves before getting anywhere near him." she spoke. Yugi sighed as he listened to them. _'I still think that demon didn't want to hurt me or else I would be dead now. Could I be the key to stopping their destruction?'_ he thought as he and his friends left off once more.

* * *

Yami and Aqua flew through the city, trying to spot the boy that Yami had met earlier before his escape. "Are you sure we may find the child, Yami? What if he and his friends already left the city?" Aqua asked. "He didn't. His sweet and sugary scent is still in the city. We must find him for he has made my heart beat once more and we can't lose him. Not after waiting so long for someone that could give me this feeling of love." he answered and Aqua nodded, knowing how important this was to them both.

Yami sniffed the air once more and smiled. He found him. "Come on, Aqua, before they escape." Yami spoke as he flew in another direction, Aqua following behind him.

* * *

"So, where are we going to head to now?"

"Well, the only place that's close to where we are right now is Tokyo but a report said that the demons already been there so it will most likely be abandoned." Yugi replied softly. "Well, they normally don't go where they already destroyed so we may be safe there until they switch locations." Diamond murmured and they nodded. Jou climbed onto Kaiser's back while Yugi and Ryou got on Diamond's and they ran off to Tokyo, never knowing that the demons were closely following behind.

* * *

It was soon nightfall and the five friends made it to the deserted city. "Man, this place looks like a ghost town." Jou muttered as they walked through the streets that were covered with crusted blood and dead remains of people. "Well, this will have to suffice for now. We can't bear to be anywhere near Domino with those demons there as well." Kaiser stated.

They found an abandoned hotel and went inside. "So, are we taking separate rooms?"

"We shouldn't but if you think you can handle being in separate rooms then that's fine with me. We all are going to be next door to each other just in case we feel scared or insecure about something." Diamond spoke.

"Ah, no need to worry about me. Jounouchi Katsuya isn't afraid of anything!" he said proudly and got hit in the head with a pair of keys. "Shut it and get to your room, Jou. We don't need you gloating." Diamond said smugly and he glared at her playfully before going to the room with his key number. She passed another set of keys to the others before taking her own and went to her room.

* * *

Later that night, Yami and Aqua landed by the hotel they were staying in. "Alright, you stay in the lobby and make sure none of his friends come out to check on him. I'll go see if I can find him." Aqua nodded as they both walked into the hotel silently. Aqua stayed in the lobby as Yami sniffed around before locating Yugi's scent and went to the room that he was in. He slipped into the shadows and went under the crack in the doorway.

He was sound asleep and he smiled softly as he looked upon him. _'He is such a gentle soul. He doesn't deserve to be hurt by no one and I will make sure of that. Once he becomes ours, I will give him the world.' _Yami thought as he walked closer to the bed. Yugi shifted a bit, feeling that something was about to happen.

His suspicions were true when he heard something and woke up slowly. "Huh, is someone here?" Yugi asked, looking around sleepily. Yami smiled and how cute he looked and stood beside the bed. "It's me little one." he whispered. That woke Yugi up quickly and he looked to the demon as he sat up, fearing for his safety once more.

"Please, don't hurt me." Yugi murmured, shaking with fright. "I won't hurt you. When we met before, I said I wouldn't do anything to you. I don't want you to fear me. That's all I ask." Yami whispered, now looking sad that the boy still feared him. Yugi felt bad once he saw this and got up from the bed slowly, walking over to him warily and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over to Yugi and saw his concern and guilt. "I'm sorry for being afraid of you. I didn't know what to expect since every report that I heard about you and the other demon said you'd kill any human in sight but you didn't kill me or my friends." Yugi said.

Yami nodded as he nuzzled him gently. "I don't want to hurt you. After I saw you, I knew you were the one. The only person that brought love back into my heart was you and I couldn't lose you because of your fear." Yugi nodded and smiled as he pat Yami's head. He purred softly as he closed his eyes. "Would you like to explore the night with me, little one?" he asked, looking up to Yugi from his crouched position.

"Sure if it will make you happy. I hate to see you sad again. I don't want that, even if you are a demon." Yugi replied and Yami smiled as he picked up Yugi and walked over to the window. He opened it and flew out silently as to not warn his friends that he was here. /Aqua, I have found the little one and I'm taking him out, stay there and make sure none of his friends wake up./ Yami spoke and Aqua nodded as he whispered a spell to make sure that Yugi's friends were asleep throughout the night.

* * *

Yugi looked around as they flew about some other cities that Yami and Aqua didn't target yet. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why is it that your destroy every town you go to?"

"Well, in our past, people shunned us for what we were. We were angry that they did so we started to kill them but while we did, we saw many that loved and cared for each other. We hated the fact that mortals can find love easily and we couldn't. That why we were slowly destroyed the world many millennia ago with help from some other demons but a powerful priest locked us away in a tomb in Egypt that no one could find unless they learn about the legend of us and released us once more." Yami explained. Yugi felt bad for the demon that he was deprived of love long ago.

"Another thing, do you really care about me since I bring love back in your heart?" he asked again and Yami nodded. "Yes, out of many that we have seen, you were the only one that has attracted me to you. Your scent, your looks, everything about you is so enticing that I would give you the world." he replied.

Yugi stroked the demon's neck softly, also feeling something for the demon but he was worried about what his friends would think. He knew they would never agree to him having such a relationship with the demons that practically have the power to control the world.

_'But I make him and most likely the other demon happy. I don't want my friends to shun me for loving someone that kills others for a living.'_ Yugi thought as Yami continued to fly through the darkened sky.

* * *

As it was getting close to morning, Yami flew back to the hotel and landed back in the room Yugi stayed in. The young child was asleep and he smiled as he gazed down to him. He placed him on the bed and pulled the covers over him, leaving a light kiss on his forehead before making a note appear in his claws.

He forgotten to tell the boy his name during the flight but he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere they shared so close together. _'I hope to see you again, little one.'_ Yami thought as he placed the note on the side table and left the room. Both he and Aqua left out the hotel before his friends could wake up and find them sitting in the lobby.

"So, how was your night with the boy?"

"It was wonderful. I will give him the world. He deserve everything that other mortals do not. Come on, Aqua. We have some purging to do. I will make this world for him and and his friends as well. Nothing will stop me but before we do such, I think I have a way how we can get his friends to trust any demon of any kind."

"How?"

"By bringing back some friends of ours." he answered, remembering the other demons that helped them along the way to world domination long ago before they were sealed.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that will be all for this chapter. I hope you will review.


	3. A Demons' Story

Zypher: Well, I guess I'll get started with the next chapter to Ritual of Darkness seeing as it has been a long while since I have done so. Enjoy the chapter.

Note: I switched the way Yami and Aqua's past went from the second chapter to a different one

* * *

Ritual of Darkness

Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning, Yugi woke up quietly, rubbing his eyes lightly. Soon, he remembered what happened last night and smiled lightly. _'But how will I convince my friends that the demons won't hurt us?'_ he thought before getting out of bed. He saw the note on the side table and picked it up, opening it and saw the message written inside. He smiled and hid the note when he heard someone knock on the door. He went to open it after placing the note in his bag. "Yugi, are you ready to go?" Diamond asked. He nodded although reluctantly but she didn't see it.

"All right. Wash up a bit and we'll meet you downstairs." she spoke before closing the door and heading downstairs. He sighed lightly, really not wanting to leave when he was getting to know one of the deadly demons so well. _'But I can't let my friends know or else they may do something rash and I don't want them to get hurt.'_ he thought as he headed into the bathroom and washed up before heading out to meet with his friends in the front lobby.

* * *

In Australia, Yami and Aqua were finishing off the last of the humans there. Yami gulped down the last man, the screams echoing the vast plains before it became silent. He turned to Aqua as he came over. "Is that all the pathetic mortals on this land?" Yami asked. Aqua nodded. "Good, soon we will have this world perfect for our little angel." he murmured before flying off. Aqua followed behind him. "So, what is our next target?" Aqua asked.

"I want to see the boy once more before heading around Europe and take care of the lowlife there." Aqua nodded once and they both started to make their way back to Tokyo.

* * *

Yugi came downstairs after he was done and Diamond turned to him. "Are you ready to leave, Yugi?" He nodded and she picked him up as Ryou climbed onto her back. Jou climbed onto Kaiser's back and soon they were off. Luckily for them, they left at the right time for Yami and Aqua arrived at Tokyo as they started to cross the ocean.

They landed at the hotel Yugi was staying and Yami sniffed around for his scent but found it was gone. He growled lightly, catching Aqua's attention. "What's the matter, Yami?"

"He's gone. His friends must've left before we got here." Yami hissed.

"What are we going to do?" he asked as they flew off.

"We best go to the two locations where Bakura and Crimson and Seto and Ruby are located. They can help us and also maybe find something in the friends our little angel holds dear to him." Yami said and Aqua nodded as they made their way to Brazil, the location where Bakura and Crimson, the two soul eater demons, were sealed.

* * *

It was close to midday when Yugi and the others made their way over China. "Diamond, do you think we'll be safe here?" Ryou asked. "I hope so. I heard this was where the two dragon demons Seto and Ruby were sealed. If the demons that are coming after us has some relation to them then we could be in danger." Diamond answered. He nodded as they landed and were glad to see it was still populated.

A woman came over to them once she saw them land. "Where have you come from?" she asked. "We came from Japan. The dark demons of Egypt is coming after our little friend Yugi here and we are trying to keep him hidden. So far, they haven't come after us yet and I seriously hope they don't find us here for I don't want to put you in danger of their wrath." Diamond explained.

She nodded and told them to follow her which they gratefully did. On the way, Kaiser asked about the dragons demons that were sealed here. "Ah yes, the dragon demons. I have heard of them but I do not know the story of their origin. Maybe the wise dragon can tell you their story for he had told many of us that has visited his sakura fields that he has known the dragon demons before they made allegiance with the dark demons and tried to destroy the world 3,000 years ago." The woman said as she led them to said fields.

"He is in there. Respect him and tell him about your problem and what you would like to know." She said before leaving. They ventured into the fields and soon heard music playing somewhere near the center of the fields. They followed the music until they saw an aged Chinese dragon sitting on a rock, small musician dragons sitting around him and playing their instruments.

He looked up when he heard them and with a smile, spoke to them. "Ah, welcome young ones. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Well, we have came here for our home and the population of Japan was destroyed because of the dark demons coming after me. We came here to hear the story of the dragon demons." Yugi explained and he nodded. "Yes, the story of Seto and Ruby. Please, sit down and I shall tell you." The aged dragon said and they sat down on the ground.

"Well, it was a long time ago. A war started on these humble lands and the people were at an disadvantage against the warriors that came here to rule over China. They have came to me, asking for me to conjure up something that will help them win against them and I have done so but have gave them a warning to be wary of their power. Thus Seto and Ruby had been born from my magic and made to live and breath. They helped win the war but some soldiers escaped and fled to Egypt.

"They learned of the Egyptian culture and soon prayed to the gods of Egypt to give them a beast, a beast with incredible dark powers and were able to rule the world with their own claws. And that's how Yami and Aqua were brought into life. But the problem with their wish was that Yami and Aqua thought of humans and life to be pathetic and destroyed the people of Egypt, including the warriors that brought them to life. After a few years of taking the lives of people from places such as Australia, Quebec and England, they soon came here and confronted Seto and Ruby.

"But when they did come here, they had company and they were Bakura and Crimson, two deadly soul eating demons that were born from the darkness of a dark shaman's spirit that was freed when a brave Brazilian fighter came and defeated him. At first they thought Seto and Ruby would've joined onto their side to destroy the world but they told them that they were good demons and was born to defeat those that dared harmed the people of China. That made them angry and soon, a battle was fought and both Seto and Ruby ran them off from China but they vowed that they will be back.

"In that time, Seto and Ruby prepared for battle with Yami, Bakura, Aqua and Crimson but soon found love in one small boy and his sphinx. The two children ventured into their home unnoticed when they were trying to escaped from their abusive father. And when they explained their situation to them, they were saddened and angry to hear that they were forced to take such abuse at a young age and made way to kill their father which was pleasing to them. The two boys were grateful that they did such a noble deed although the people were not. They thought that they switched onto the side of the enemy but the young blond haired child confronted them and told them their story and why Seto and Ruby killed him.

"The people agreed but were still wary about them. When Yami and the other demons came back, they tried a different approach. Yami could smell death upon their claws and asked them how did it feel to kill a human. They told them how it felt to kill a mortal and how it felt to love one as well. That disgusted them but they were happy to hear their answer and were planning a way to make sure they loved to kill.

"I watched them the whole time but I knew I couldn't stop them, even with my magic. Soon, they came upon the two mortals that Seto and Ruby loved and with no remorse, killed them off with Seto and Ruby watching, listening to every bloodcurdling scream as they devoured the children, enjoying the taste and the feel of their small forms going down their gullets. Bakura tried to convince Seto and Ruby to turn to their side, to feel the pleasure of killing humans around the world and making the world for demons but they retaliated and told them that the humans are not as they think. They could probably find love in them but Yami came and told them no one would love such creatures made from the darkness.

"I soon came in and tried to use my magic once again to make them good but I was defeated just as easily and they continued to try and get Seto and Ruby to join them. And soon, they have succeeded by giving them the pleasure to kill everyone in China. Seeing as I couldn't do nothing to help them from the darkness that consumed them, I went to Egypt and talked with the gods and told of them their mistake by granting the warriors their wish. They soon saw the wrath the demons they created has done to most of the world and immediately sealed them away in their original place, Yami and Aqua in Egypt, Bakura and Crimson in Brazil and Seto and Ruby here in China.

"I regretted telling the gods to seal Seto and Ruby away when they were so helpful to us but I knew that even if they didn't join Yami's side, they would've done something to avenge Joey and Kisare's death and I wouldn't want them to have their life lead them in that direction." The Chinese dragon told.

"That sounds very sad, especially for a life of two good demons. But I think that Yami, Aqua, Bakura and Crimson could become good, not with magic but with the love of someone that truly cares for them. At least that's what I think." Yugi said. Jou turned to look at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I don't want you guys to flip out, but one of the demons came to my room last night and told me that he didn't want me to fear him. He took me out on a flight and tried to show me that he wasn't going to harm me." he explained.

"Yugi! Why didn't you come to one of our rooms? Better yet, why did you willingly go out with a demon?" Diamond questioned in horror. "I don't know. I just felt bad for him, he looked so sad that I feared him and I didn't want him to feel that way." Yugi explained. The dragon looked to him with a small smile.

"So, do you care for the demons that has harmed those that are innocent and yet has listened to the words of Seto and Ruby and has went to look for someone to hold dear to them?" Yugi nodded. "I'm guessing so but I wish there was a way how I can stop their destruction." he said as he looked to the dragon.

"There are many ways but I suggest you let them come to you. Why I say this is to let you get the chance for you to prepare for them." The dragon spoke and he nodded. Ryou turned to him. "Are you sure you are making the right decision, Yugi?"

"I'm sure. If this will save the world them I must go to them." he replied. He nodded and they got up. "Thank you for telling the story of their past. This will help us alot." Diamond said and the dragon smiled.

"It was nothing. Hopefully you will all prepare for the demons' arrival for Yami and Aqua is searching for the young one and is already going to free Bakura and Crimson from their prison in Brazil. Soon they will come here. If you think you are ready, young one, you can go to them, follow what you heart says for it will tell you when you are ready." The dragon spoke and he nodded as they all left from the fields.

* * *

Yami and Aqua landed in the spot where Bakura and Crimson were sealed, the carving of the soul demon left on the door. They made sure to make quick work of the people that were guarding said door before coming. After moving the door, they headed inside and stood on the marking where they were sealed deep into the ground in eternal rest.

They put their claws onto the edges of the seal and with a few spell words, the seal glowed brightly and the forms of Bakura and Crimson appeared from the ground. Bakura was the first to wake and growled. "Who dared to wake me from my eternal rest?" he asked before landing his sight on Yami and Aqua.

"Oh, it's you. When did you break free from your seal?" he asked as he nudged Crimson awake. "Some foolish man broke the seal with the blood of an innocent girl. They were stupid but made a good first meal. Anyway, we freed you because we actually found someone to love in this world."

"Really? And after you said no one would love a dark creature such as you many millennia ago,Yami." Crimson said with a snicker before composing himself.

"So, who's the lucky mortal?" he asked. "A boy. He looks young but there's something about him that makes it so hard to kill him like I do with the other pathetic mortals of this world. Because of that fact, I will make sure he becomes mine and make this world just for him. Would you like to join in our little clean-up?" Yami explained as they walked out from the temple the Brazilians built over their seal.

Bakura grinned and nodded. "Of course. We haven't had a good meal in a long while. What do you want us to do from here?" he asked. Take care of everyone in North America, South America and any islands you happen to cross on the way. We'll head to China and free Seto and Ruby and clean-up the mortals from there.

"While you're at it, if you see three teens and two sphinxes, one white and the other a golden yellow, do not kill them for they are who we are looking for. We lost the boy after they left Tokyo so they could be anywhere by now. We'll meet up in Greenland after we're done." Yami said and they nodded as they flew off to take care of everyone in Brazil before heading off to other countries.

* * *

The woman they met earlier offered them to stay at her home which they gladly took and Diamond walked with Yugi to his room. "Yugi, are you positively sure you want to do this? What if the demons are doing this as a trick to just kill you off in the end along with the rest of us?" she asked. "I'm sure I'm doing the right thing Diamond. I could be the only one out of the entire world that could stop their destruction." Yugi said.

She sighed but nodded. "Alright, I'll take your word for it, Yugi, but we will still leave if the demons come. The wise dragon said that you need time to prepare for you to face them and I know that you aren't ready yet so make sure you have everything so we can make a hasty exit." Diamond said as they stopped by Yugi's temporary room. She bid goodnight to him as she left and he slid the door close.

_'Hopefully when the time is right, I am ready for them.'_ Yugi thought as he lied down on the made canopy bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Later than night, Yami and Aqua landed in China and started to make their way to the shrine where Seto and Ruby were sealed. But Aqua stopped and sniffed that air lightly. _'The sugary and sweet scent Yami told me about when we were in Domino. The boy must be here somewhere.'_ Aqua thought. "Yami, the scent of the boy you're looking for, he's here somewhere." Aqua said and he turned to him. "Are you sure?" Yami asked, not wanting to be fooled. "I'm sure. Shall I go look for him while you free Seto and Ruby?" he asked and he nodded.

"Yes, please, do that for me. I miss him so much and I haven't even gotten the chance to learn his name." Yami murmured with a sigh before walking off to the shrine. Aqua followed the scent until he reached the home where they stayed. He went inside quietly and looked around until he came to the room he stayed in.

He took a deep breath of Yugi's intoxicating scent and slid the door open silently before walking in, closing the door behind him and walked over to him. Yugi was deeply asleep and Aqua look down to him with a caring look before picking him up. "Come on, little one, it's time for you to meet with Yami once more." he said quietly as he left.

* * *

Yami made sure no one was out to see him before he headed into the temple and reciting the same spell he did to free Bakura and Crimson. Seto himself was happy to be free again and wished that maybe in this time, he will find the reincarnation of Joey. "Alright, so what do you want us to do this time?" Seto asked as they walked away from the shrine. "We need to do a little clean-up and this time, we will succeed with taking over the world but I will make sure it's made for my little angel and his friends." Yami explained.

"So, after what happened three millennia ago, you finally found someone like I have before you killed him." Seto said, growling at the thought of losing his loved one long ago but he rather not risk killing whoever caught Yami's, and at the same time Aqua's, attention. That could prove to be his undoing seeing as Yami and Aqua could be more powerful compared to the last time they fought. "I know you and Ruby are still angry with what happen but I assure you, hopefully one of the friends he has will resemble your precious one that I had killed." Yami said and they nodded, hoping the same.

Aqua landed and Yami walked over to him, smiling down to Yugi's sleeping form. Ruby came to stand beside him. "So, is he the one?" he asked. "Yes. He's my little one. The only mortal in this world that was able to bring love back to me and make my heart beat." Yami whispered as he took him away from Aqua and walked off.

"He really cares for him, doesn't he?" Seto asked. "Yes and I hope you two don't plan to ruin it for the both of us with revenge." Aqua hissed and they shook their heads. "Don't worry, you and Yami may have killed off our loved one but we promise you, we won't kill the boy who has caught your attention. That would be wrong of us and beside, we helped each other in the end so what's the point?" Seto confirmed.

* * *

Yugi felt the cool breeze brush by him and woke up quietly and found he was outside._ 'But how can I be outside? I know I don't sleepwalk, or at least I hope I don't.'_ Yugi thought and looked up to see the demon he met when he was in Tokyo. Yami looked down to him and seeing him away, he smiled. "I told you we would meet again, didn't I?" Yami said and he nodded.

"Yeah but I didn't know it would be so soon. What brings you here to China?" Yugi asked as Yami stopped but a koi pond and let him down. "Well, me and Aqua originally came here to free Seto and Ruby so they can help us but Aqua cought your scent in the air and since I wanted to see you again, I went to free them while he came for you. Hopefully I didn't worry your friends." Yami explained.

"No, of course not. They are still worried about what would happen if I was captured by you or the other demon but I reassured them that nothing will happen. Which reminds me, I need to ask you something." Yugi said and Yami nodded. "What do you wish to ask of me?" he asked. "Well, when we arrived here, the woman that met with us took us to the wise dragon and he told us the story of the dragon demons that once lived here and also how you met with them. Since you killed almost everyone in the world once before and you are doing the same now, would you ever betray me and kill me off too?" Yugi asked.

"No, I would never do that and neither will Aqua. We hated humans then because those soldiers that brought us to life only wanted to use us for war and I can bet that more people would have wanted to use our power as well to control the world to their liking and we weren't going to be used that way. Of course, we were created to be creatures of pure darkness so we also had that feeling that no one would love us like the two children that love Seto and Ruby so we gave up any chances that someone would love us until now." Yami explained.

Yugi moved to him and hugged him. "I would always love you. You did scare me at first because I thought you would've made me into a victim of your wrath but you showed me that you wasn't going to do so and I knew there was more to you than other people think." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and using his tail, picked up a lotus blossom from the pond and quietly tucked it behind Yugi's ear. "Keep that and remember it as a symbol of our undying love." Yami said and Yugi nodded. "Well, it's best I head back now unfortunately. We may have told each other our feelings but I know I am not ready to be with you completely yet. I hope you understand." Yugi said. He sighed and nodded.

"I do and I hope you will be ready for us soon for I don't want to be alone again and neither does Aqua." he said quietly. Yugi took his claws and pulled, making Yami lower his head down to him. He placed a gentle kiss on the demon's rough cheek. "I promise I'll be ready for you and Aqua soon." Yugi said and he smiled.

"Before you go, please, tell me your name."

"My name is Yugi." he answered. "Yugi...I love it but not as much as you yourself." Yami said before picking him up and flew back to where Yugi currently stayed after Yugi told him of the house he stayed in. Once he let Yugi down, he held his small hands.

"Hopefully, you will be ready for us soon, Yugi. When you are, I'll make sure this entire world is made for you and your friends alone." Yami said and he nodded. Yami leaned down and nuzzled him lightly. "See you soon, Yugi." he whispered before flying off once more. Yugi watched as he left before heading back inside. _'Well, I know the reason for their destruction.'_ Yugi thought and was thinking if destroying the world population just to make a world for them would be a good thing.

* * *

Yugi stayed awake for the rest of the night, knowing that they might have to leave soon. Once it hit midnight, the first peace-shattering scream woke up the villagers and his friends. They ran to Yugi's room and seeing that he was awake, they left immediately. "So, where are we going to head this time?" Jou asked. "I don't know. Surely they are following Yugi so we need to find a place where they can't reach us so easily so Russia and all countries in Europe are out." Diamond said as they glided over the ocean once more.

"What about Hawaii? I think that may be the best place to head since they are most likely targeting all these big countries first before heading over to take out North and South America." Ryou suggested. "I agree with Ryou on this one. What do you think, Diamond?"

"I say we do as he said. Hopefully they won't sense that you are there or else they will come for the Hawaiians beforehand and you are not ready to confront them just yet." Diamond agreed and they nodded as they started to head for Hawaii. As Yugi sat on Diamond's back, he thought to what the wise dragon said. _'Now that I think about it, when will I be ready for Yami and Aqua? When will my heart tell me I'm ready for them?'_ Yugi thought. He knew the long trip ahead of him will give him time to think and hopefully, he will find out when the right time to go to Yami and Aqua will be.

* * *

Back in Egypt, a red dragon looked at the destruction that had already taken place there. _'Well, this prove Yami and Aqua has been released by some foolish mortal. And from their source of magic, they had already freed Seto, Bakura, Ruby and Crimson. Hopefully they are not planning to do the same what they did three millennia ago.'_ The red dragon thought before following where she felt their magic being last used.

The thing that got to her though is the pulsating feeling of love she sensed through the magic as well. _'Could they have found someone to love as well?'_ she wondered as she continued her way to China. _'If they have, maybe I can help them but it will be only if they have a good cause for killing the mortals once again.'_

* * *

Zypher: Ok, that's all for chapter 3. I hoped you enjoyed it and will review.


	4. Another Newfound Love

Zypher: Ok, like I promised, here's the next chapter to Ritual of Darkness.

* * *

Ritual of Darkness

Chapter 4

* * *

When she made it to China, luckily enough they were still there, still destroying the land as they did long ago. She looked around for Yami or Aqua and when she found them, she immediately caught their attention. Yami turned his head when he felt someone was coming and glared at the red dragon. "What brings you here? Hopefully you're not planning to stop us." he hissed lightly. "No, I'm not here to stop you unless it is needed. What I want to know is why you were let out of your tomb and the reason for your destruction this time." she said.

He sighed lightly and turned to her fully. "Fine. You want to know why we're destroying the mortals once again? Well I'll tell you. Some stupid humans came to our tomb and released us, hoping to control us so they can get world domination. Of course, we weren't planning to be used that way again so we killed them and made our way out, hoping to destroy the world once more and make it for demons only.

"But when we came to a small city knows as Domino City, we met a young teen there and something about him caused my heart to beat again. Once I met him, there was no way how I was going to lose him so instead of destroying the world and make it for demons, I'm doing this to make it for him." Yami said.

She was appalled to hear this from him and smiled lightly. "Well then, even though you are destroying humans once more, it is for a good cause so I will help you make this world a better place for the child you now love." she spoke and he nodded. "So, what places have you cleared out as of now?" she asked.

"So far, we have cleared out most of Africa, Japan and Australia. We have a little more mortals to take care of here and then we're heading to Russia and then Europe. We freed Bakura and Crimson to take care of South America, North America and any islands there so at the most, they may be close to being done there." Yami explained and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll head to the places you cleared out already and fix them up. If you happen to encounter the boy, tell him what I am doing for you and him." she said and he nodded, watching as she flew off.

* * *

A day later, they were making their way over North America and they could tell from where they are that the demons hit some of the states there. "Do you think they may have aimed here before coming to China?" Ryou asked. "I don't think so. They could have but it would've taken them a while to get from here to China. Maybe they have released another set of demons we don't know about other than Seto and Ruby."

"Diamond could be right. We should watch out for them or else they may kill us off as well." Jou said and they all nodded as they passed over North America and finally saw Hawaii in a few more hours.

* * *

Bakura and Crimson were finishing of the last people in Canada when Bakura looked up and saw something far in the distance with his sharp eyesight. "Hey, Crimson, there's something heading in the direction to Hawaii. Shall we go and check it out?" he questioned as Crimson came over to where he stood. "Why not, that's the last place we have to go to before we meet with Yami and the others in Greenland." Crimson spoke. He nodded and flew off, Crimson following behind him.

* * *

When they reached Hawaii, they didn't bother to go to the capital of the islands for fear that they would be found easily so they landed on the small island of Kaua'i. "Well, there isn't much here since many people stay on the main island of O'ahu so we should be safe here because of the little population here." Diamond murmured.

Once they found a nice place to sleep for the night, Jou's stomach started to growl and he smiled sheepishly. "What are we going to do about food?" Yugi asked. "Well, it's best if I head back to Honolulu and get some food from there before any demons come around this way. So just keep your hunger in check and I'll get the food." Diamond explained.

"Diamond, do you mind if I come with you?" Ryou asked. "Sure." Ryou stood and climbed onto her back before she flew off, telling them they would be back in a hour or so.

* * *

Back in Domino City, the red dragon, also known as Keara, landed in the once great city. "Time to get to work." she whsipered as she brought one of her powerful spell books to rest in front of her. She opened it and looked through before using her magic to clear all the destroyed buildings, rotting corpses and crusted blood from the streets along with the rest of Japan.

Once that was done, she then started to create large Japanese palaces to rest in the cities, the streets becoming dirt roads and the once dead trees and plants being replaced by metabolic trees and plants so they will be able to flourish for a long time. She smiled at her work and made sure they were animals roaming around as well before she left, heading to Egypt next.

* * *

After Yami, Seto, Aqua and Ruby cleared out all the humans from China and the remaining countries in Asia, they split up, Seto and Ruby heading over to take care of Europe while Yami and Aqua headed over to Africa once more to take care of the remaining countries there.

Back in Hawaii, Bakura and Crimson made quick work of the people that were living on Hawai'i(1), Moloka'i and Maui before heading to next island which was where Ryou and Diamond were currently. "So, is this the last place before we head over to meet with Yami and the others?" Crimson asked.

"Pretty much. If there was anything else missing, we'll come back for them." Bakura answered as he looked around before spotting something he never saw before. _'Now there's something you never see anywhere. And he has a white sphinx so he must be one of the teens that Yami told us about.' _Bakura thought as he halted Crimson from devouring anyone just yet. "What is it?" he asked and Bakura motioned over to where Ryou and Diamond were.

"Who are they?" he asked again, already attracted to Diamond when he first saw her. "I don't know but Yami did tell us about four teens with two sphinxes remember. And one of them were white just like her. it makes me wonder why he never told us more about how they looked." Bakura explained.

"So, what should we do about them other than killing them?" he asked once more as he looked to Bakura. "I don't know. I wish we could get to know them but I rather not scare them off so soon." Bakura said and Crimson nodded. They watched as they took the food they were able to get from the nice sellers and flew off back to Kaua'i.

_'Hopefully we can get to know them without scaring them off.'_ Bakura thought before he and Crimson started with clearing out the people from O'ahu.

* * *

Later than night, after eating until they were full, they all went to sleep except Yugi who went to take a walk around the small island but didn't stray too far from where they stayed._ 'When will I get to see Yami again? I still don't know when would be the right time to be with him and Aqua but I hope it will be soon.' _Yugi thought before looking up and saw two figures flying above the island. _'Who are they? I can tell one of them doesn't look like Yami.'_ he thought as he saw them land nearby and started to head back to where his friends were resting.

When he got there, he stayed quiet as he watched Bakura and Crimson.

* * *

When they gotten done with all the people on O'ahu, they made their way to Kauai but with their sharp eyesight, saw Ryou and Diamond not far away from the nearest village and landed there. Bakura gazed over Ryou's sleeping form and sighed lightly. "I can't help but feel the same way Yami does right now but would he even love a deadly creature such as myself?" he spoke quietly and Crimson looked to him. "I have a feeling that he wouldn't but maybe he and the girl could see something in us if we can prove to them we wouldn't hurt them in any way."

"You do have a point there, Crimson. Maybe, just maybe, we could have a chance just like Yami." Bakura said as he walked closer to Ryou and laid down beside him, bringing the sleeping boy closer and looked down to him lovingly. Ryou snuggled up closer to him, letting out a sleepy sigh as he did so. Crimson watched them before he realized it was starting to get late. "Come on, Bakura. We need to get going." Crimson said and he nodded as he let go of Ryou once more and nuzzled him slightly before he and Crimson walked off to the village that was on the island.

When they left, Yugi came from where he was surprised that two other demons would have an interest in his friends. _'But since one of them seems to like Diamond, what will she do about it? From her reaction with being around demons, I think she won't take it well.'_ Yugi thought as he went to get some sleep as well since he was getting tired from being up so long.

* * *

Once Keara got done with remodeling Egypt to her liking, Yami and Aqua left the continent, heading for Greenland like he told the others. When they left, she got to work on fixing up the rest of Africa so it was more presentable for whoever would wish to live there before leaving to take care of Brazil. Once she was finished there, she used another spell to changed some of the destroyed cities into small homes, temples, cabins and mansions with the elegant and exotic touches of China, Egypt, Japan and Brazil and ancient touches of Atlantis and Middle Earth.

Afterwards, she used the power and spells of Tunare to change what ever land that wasn't part of the area with the temples and changed them into plush green lands filled with different assortments of animals and plant life, including those that have been extinct or endangered. Last, she used some more magic to rebuild ancient temples around the world dedicated to elven ways, small merchant and village domains inhabited by the wood elf people.

"There, that should be everything other than the other lands that Yami and the others demons didn't target as of yet." she said to herself as she looked around the newly made land of Brazil. "It's nice to know that even though the demons were reborn and causing destruction once more, at least it's for a good cause. Compared to what humans did to harm to planet itself, I'm happy to be able to bring it back to the way it was before. Now there's only one more thing to do." She used another spell to changed the odor of the world to an environmental safe one to eliminate half the pest problem but it was safe for Yugi, his friends, the demons and other residents that wish to come from Norrath lands to live here as well.

"Now everything is complete. Hong Kong, Brazil and Cairo being sub-capitals while Domino is the capital of the new world. Atlantis has been renewed and shining like a beacon above the skies along with ancient civilizations such as the Aztec Pyramids and the forbidden city of China. New homes made for many of the elven people to live in so there will be some new activity around here. Now all we need now is to wait for the boy and his friends to be ready and soon, they can take their places as rightful rulers of the new capitals." Keara said as she flew off once more.

"When Yugi and his friends do accept to take role as new rulers of the capital and sub-capitals, I shall grant them the powers of the best warriors with arcane and natural magics to protect their kingdoms with their demons lovers if they agree to be with them." she spoke as she went to see about any changes she would need to make to the new world.

* * *

Zypher: Whoo, that was a long chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this and will review. Before I go, since I don't want my story to end so soon since it's starting to lean in that direction, I need a new type of evil to come to the new world that has no name as of yet(not going to call it Earth since it isn't now P). I think enough of my stories has Pegasus(and Anzu but guess what, she isn't in here now is she XD) being killed so I need something new to start something. Give me some suggestions please. Thank you for your time if you do help me out with that.

(1)- This actually is the name to one of the islands in Hawaii. The largest one there and it has three volcanoes called Mauna Kea, Mauna Loa and Kilauea. Look it up on google or on a globe.


	5. Together At Last

Yugi: Well, Zypher has ran off somewhere but she presents you with the next chapter to Ritual of Darkness. Please, enjoy.

* * *

Ritual of Darkness

Chapter 5

* * *

When Yugi woke up the next morning, he realized that the grass was more plush that before and the air was more crisp and fresh. He got up and looked around He remembered about the demons heading to the nearby village but then noticed that the smell of rotting flesh or blood wasn't wafting towards them.

_'Did something change?'_ he wondered as he proceeded to wake up his friends. "What's the matter, Yugi?" Ryou asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Don't you realize that something has changed?" From that inquiry, they looked around. "Yeah, this whole entire place looks different compared to yesterday. What could've happened?" Jou questioned as he stood.

"Maybe the demons did something to change the world but why is what I'm wondering." Diamond said. "Maybe we should go and look for the wise dragon again. He may know what has happened." Yugi suggested. They nodded and left to head back to China once more, seeing that everything has been changed to how they last saw it.

* * *

Yami and Aqua were sitting in Greenland, waiting for Bakura, Seto, Crimson and Ruby. Soon, they saw Bakura and Crimson landing nearby and walked over to them. "Did you take care of North and South America?" Yami asked. "Yeah, we did and also encounter the group of teens you told us about. Why didn't you tell us more about them?"

"I didn't know there was a reason why. Did something happen?"

"No, it's just, we caught sight of them when we were in Hawaii and happen to have felt something for the white haired boy and his sphinx like you did with the smaller boy." Bakura admitted.

"Really now? Well, that's new seeing both of you never really took to caring about humans much." Aqua spoke. Seto and Ruby were the next to land and Yami looked to them. "Has Europe been taken care of?" he asked and they nodded. "Alright then, now that most of the world has been taken care of, I can tell you all now of what Keara has told me and Aqua."

"Keara? The Red Dragon of Egypt? But why would she talk with you without sending you back to your tomb?" Crimson questioned.

"Well, we told her of our reason and she has agreed to our terms and planned to make the world a better place for not just us, but the boy and his friends. I was glad to hear that she was helping us. Now all we need to do is find the boy again. Hopefully this time he is ready for us and maybe his friends will be with each you as well if you admit your feelings for them as we have for Yugi." Yami said and they nodded. "Bakura, where we they when you last saw them?" Yami asked. "They were on the island of Kaua'i last but when we went to go see if they were still there, they were gone." Bakura said.

"Hmm, that may pose as a problem but I may have an idea of where they are going if they just now noticed the changes to the Earth." Yami said as he flew off. The others followed behind him as they all made their way back to China.

* * *

It didn't take them long as before when they got to China. Kaiser and Diamond landed and once Jou, Yugi and Ryou were off their backs, they started to make their way back to where the wise dragon rested. When they got there, they were glad to see he was still there. He looked up when he heard them and smiled.

"Ah, I see you have come back. What is that you wish to ask of me?" he questioned. "Well, we realized the new changes to the world and we thought it would be best to ask you why this happened? At the most, we thought the world would have been made just for the demons, corpses and blood littering cities and countries all over." Jou said.

"Well, the Red Dragon of Egypt, also known as Keara, has talked with Yami about why he was killing off all the people once again and he told her about how he had fallen in love with your little friend and she decided to make this world a better place for you, your friends and the demons." the dragon spoke.

"Really? But I'm still wondering why they are going through all this if the legend said they killed the people mercilessly." Diamond said. "Because they found happiness. When Yami and Aqua saw your friend, they felt something that they never felt before. Same with Bakura and Crimson." he said.

"What do you mean? Bakura and Crimson never saw us. Or at least I don't think so." Ryou said. "Well, I'm guessing they did. I saw some demons come by last night but I didn't bother to wake any of you up unless they were planning to do something." Yugi said before looking back to the wise dragon.

"How are Bakura and Crimson suppose to look like?"

"Well, as soul eating demons, they could take many forms but I know of only their true forms. They are in the form of a manticore(1) in a way, possessing elegant feathered wings that are black like the darkest night. The only difference between them is that Bakura takes more of a human-like form while Crimson is that of a sphinx, almost like your two friends here." The dragon spoke, pointing to Ryou and Diamond.

"Yeah, that's exactly how they look when I saw them last night." Yugi said. "And what were they doing exactly?" The dragon asked. "They were just looking at Ryou and Diamond. They said they felt the same emotions that Yami did when he saw me that day." he quoted. "So, you're saying that when they saw us last night, that they love us?" Diamond questioned and he nodded. She thought about it before she sighed. "Maybe we don't have to worry about them after all. They don't want to kill us and they did all this just for us. It's just, to me, it feels that I won't get over it so easily since they did kill our dad." Diamond said.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by the demons. "At least the good thing is that they trust us now." Aqua whispered. "It's best for now that we stay here and see what they are going to do next." Yami suggested and they nodded although Seto and Ruby wanted to get a closer look at Jou and Kaiser. To them, they look so much like the children that they love and took care of long ago.

* * *

"So, what should we do now? We have no clue where the demons are now." Kaiser said. "Well, like I have told you before, let them come to you. I know by now, your little friend is ready to be with Yami and Aqua. Just wait here with me and they will come. I have a good feeling they will." The wise dragon spoke and they nodded as they sat beside the rock the dragon lied on. Yami used this to walk out from their hidden spot in the sakura trees and walked over to them. Yugi looked to him and smiled as he got up.

"I'm guessing you were here for a while to hear everything the wise dragon told us, didn't you?" Yugi questioned and he nodded. "Yes and I'm glad to know that you are now ready to be with me." Yami replied as he nuzzled him lightly. Yugi patted his cheek softly and his friends smiled. "Look how happy they are now. I guess the demons really did take a change of heart." Diamond said softly.

The other demons came from their hidden spot as well and walk over to them. They looked to them before getting up as well. Ryou walked over to Bakura and placed a hand on his snout when he lowered his head. "The wise dragon told us that you and Crimson were in Hawaii last night. Do you really love me like Yami does for Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, I do. When I saw you, I felt love for you and I knew that as hard as I would try to deny it, I couldn't and I never want to." Bakura said. Ryou nodded and stroked his muzzle. Diamond walked over to Crimson while Jou and Kaiser stayed where they were, looking to Seto and Ruby. Now that they got a good look at them, they did indeed look like the two children they took care of. _'But will they remember us is the problem.'_ Seto thought. They looked up when they hear someone coming and Keara landed beside the wise dragon.

"Ah, I see you finally got together." Keara said with a smile. "Yes, we had, the wise dragon told them of the changes to the world and with it, told them that my little one was ready to finally be with me and Aqua." Yami said. "That's great. I want to give you all something. Please, follow me." Keara spoke as she flew off once more. Yami picked up Yugi and followed with the others doing the same.

* * *

They soon came upon the remodeled Japan and landed near the large Japanese palace that was place there for them. "Like the wise dragon told you, I used my magic to create this world for you all. I made Japan the capital of this new world and I give this to you, Yami and Aqua, Yugi." She said. "Really? I don't know what to say." Yugi said as he looked up to the large palace in awe as he climbed out of Yami's arms. "No need to thank me. I did because I never thought that Yami or Aqua would find love in one mortal boy and I'm pleased to know that although they killed the populace of the earth, they did it for someone else instead for their own selfish needs." Keara explained and he nodded.

"Well, you said you didn't want thanks but I thank you anyway for making this for us." Yugi said and she smiled, giving him a light hug. "It was nothing, Yugi. I want you to be happy with your new life as ruler of Domino, Japan and Avatar of the new planet, Janolia." Keara said and he nodded. "Once again, thank you for doing this for us, Keara." Aqua thanked.

"And like I said before, it was nothing." she said before turning to the others. "Alright, come with me." she said and flew off in the direction of Brazil.

* * *

When they got there, it was starting to get late. "And of course, I couldn't just give Yami, Yugi and Aqua their own place. I didn't forget about you all either so I had made Ryou the King of Men over North America, Europe and South America. Diamond will be beside you as Lady of the Forests so she can govern the Elven race when I bring them here from my own land of Norrath."

"Thank you, Keara." Ryou spoke as he and Diamond walked inside their palace made for them with Bakura and Crimson by their side. She nodded and soon took Jou, Seto, Ruby and Kaiser to their home back in China.

* * *

As they flew over to China, Jou looked to Seto. _'Why is it that it feels I should remember him from somewhere?'_ he thought. Seto was thinking along the same lines. _'Would he even remember me? He has to be the reincarnation of Joey. He looks so much like him.'_ Seto thought as they reached China and headed to the large Chinese palace that was for them.

"And last but not least, your new home, Jou. I shall make you the Emperor of the Eastern Lands from China to the Middle East with Lord Kaiser at your side to govern the ways of India and what remains of the hidden elvish people in this area." Keara spoke and he nodded.

She then looked to Seto. "And I hope you and Ruby both remind them of their life three thousand years ago. I know you love them just as you loved Joey and Kisare." Keara said and he nodded.

"But what if he doesn't believe me?"

"I'm sure he will. Just tell him when you feel ready." she said before looking back to Jou and Kaiser. "Well, I need to be going now. I hope you live a good life and tell your friends that I wish the same for them if you go and visit them." Keara said and he nodded. "Alright, I will and thanks." Kaiser said and she nodded as well before leaving.

* * *

In Norrath, a large Iksar was watching the development of the new world. "This world, it's borrowing the magics of Norrath. That means the Red Dragon has been there. It's perfect for me to rebuild my race of Iksar people and the Sebilis Empire. I will claim it for myself and no one will be there to stop me. I'll make sure that if there was, I'll defeat them easily." The Iksar murmured before looking to one of the remaining Iksar people that worked with him.

"You. Find a way to get to that land and see who may be there to stop me from claiming it." he said. "Yes, Master Venril." The Iksar whispered before leaving.

* * *

Zypher: There, that will be all for this chapter. Will Venril Sathir succeed in claiming Janolia? Well, we know the answer to that so why do I bother asking? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will review as always.

(1)- This version of a manticore is basically a demon with the body and face of a lion, tail of a dragon and the wings of a dragon or eagle or the Manticore of Darkness from Invasion of Chaos if it matches this description. I wouldn't know cause I don't have the card.


	6. First Meeting of Venril Sathir

Zypher: Welcome to the next chapter to Ritual of Darkness. Like I always say, hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ritual of Darkness

Chapter 6

* * *

After they were settled into their new homes a few weeks later, Yugi asked Yami if he could visit his friends and he gladly agreed, willing to do anything to keep him happy. They headed to China so they could see how Jou and Kaiser were doing.

* * *

In said palace, Jou and Kaiser were exploring around while Seto and Ruby stayed behind them. They pondered over what Keara told them and knew she was right. _'But what if they don't believe us is what I'm worried about.'_ Seto thought as they continued until the came outside and they went to sit in the gardens. Jou looked up and saw Yami flying overhead.

"Hey, Seto, Yami's here." Jou said and the demon nodded as Yami landed. Yugi jumped off his back and ran over to Jou, giving him a friendly hug. "Hi, Jou, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Yugi asked as Jou returned his hug.

"Yeah, it has. So, what brings you here?" he asked as they went to sit down, Kaiser coming over to sit with them. "I came to visit since it's been so long since we've seen each other." Yugi said. Yami, Seto and Ruby watched them from afar. "How do you do it, Yami?" Seto asked. "How do I do what?" he questioned, looking to him.

"How is it that you gotten an innocent boy such as Yugi to love you and Aqua so much?"

"It took a lot just to gain his trust but after he given me and Aqua that trust, it didn't take us long to admit our feelings for him. Why do you ask?" Yami explained.

"It's just, Jou and Kaiser look so much like Joey and Kisare. Keara told us to tell them about their past but I don't think they would believe us, even if they are the reincarnations of them." Seto whispered.

"I say you take her advice. She's always right about these type of things and it may take some getting use to but they will understand the relationship you shared with him. The same goes for you and Kaiser, Ruby." Yami said and the nodded and continued to watch as Yugi, Jou and Kaiser run around the garden, playing a game of tag before he gave them a hug before he left, wanting to go see Ryou and Diamond before they head back home for the day.

* * *

Back in Norrath, the Iksar Venril sent out came back and he looked to him. "Well, did you find a way to get to that new world. I want to get there a soon as possible." he said and the Iksar nodded. "Yes, it took a lot of magic since I believe that the Red Dragon of Egypt sealed all the portal crystals that will take people to the new world and would personally bring those from Norrath and other worlds that wish to live there herself." the Iksar said and he nodded. "Well, don't keep me waiting. Take me to the portal. I wish to get there before she finds out I'm coming there to take that world." Venril said.

"Yes, Master Venril." The Iksar answered and led him to where he and some other Iksars were able to conjure up the portal.

* * *

After they visited Ryou and Diamond, they started making their way back to Japan but they were stopped on the way by Keara. "Keara, what's the matter?"

"I need your help. An evil Iksar by the name of Venril is coming here to Janolia through a portal he was able to open and I need Yami and the other demons' help to send him back to Norrath. Veeshan has already set up a temporary place that you can send him to which will keep him from using any magic or tricks to get away until I can deal with him myself." Keara explained and Yami nodded.

"Alright but first let me take Yugi back home for I wish not to get him hurt and both me and Aqua will gather up the other demons. Do you know where the portal is suppose to be opening from?" Yami asked as they headed back to Japan. "The magic is being traced to Egypt so we must get there. If you wish, I'll head to Brazil and get Bakura and Crimson while you get Seto and Ruby since they're close." she suggested and he nodded. She turned and started making her way to Brazil while Yami headed the last few miles back to their home.

He landed and headed inside, taking Yugi from his back and into his arms. "Yugi, I want you to stay inside at all cost while we're gone. I don't want you to get hurt just in case Venril tries to make his way to one of the capitals. If I can while we're getting Seto and Ruby, I will try to see if I can summon someone that I once heard of from a book I read about Guardian Forces here to watch over you." Yami said and he nodded as Aqua came over to him and they headed out, heading back to China.

* * *

When Keara gotten Bakura and Crimson, she already felt the dark aura of Venril getting closer to Janolia and told them they must hurry up to stop him from destroying anything in Egypt and they nodded as they started moving quicker, hoping to reach Egypt before Venril does.

* * *

After they gotten Seto and Ruby, Yami sent Aqua off to take them to Egypt while he stayed back, telling them he was going to be there soon. When they were gone, he sighed lightly and closed his eyes, starting to concentrate as he felt like his soul was being pulled form his body and into another sub-dimension. He opened his soul's eyes and saw he was in another dimension like the book told he was in order to meet the Guardian Forces and he floated aimlessly, hoping to find the one he was looking for. He soon saw a large blue dragon floating in the darkness as well and he went over to him.

"Are you the one people call Tiamat?" he asked. The dragon looked to him with red eyes and nodded. /What is it that you want?/ he asked. "I need you to come out into the real world and protect someone dear to me just in case." Yami said. Tiamat ponder on that thought for a minute. /But why do you come to me? I'm not really made to be a Guardian Force for many of the Guardian Forces were partnered with people who had me once and they told me they say many horrible things about me and my choice of attacks. I have another that looks like me by the name of Bahamut but he is good./ Tiamat said.

"But that's why I chose you. I have heard of the legend people wrote about the evil Guardian Force named Tiamat and his Dark Flare attack but I know you aren't bad at heart. Yes, you may not be good as Bahamut is but I believe you have some good in your heart." Yami said. Tiamat looked down before looking back to him.

/But why do you say such things to me? I'm not worthy of anyone's time after what happen before./ he said. "You say that now but once, I was like you. Many who have witness you before you were sent here said you were a GF that destroys many things because of your ruthless power. I have done the same once but I changed and I know you can as well." Yami said.

Tiamat thought about this some more before he finally got up and looked to him. /Alright, I'll come because your words has changed many thoughts and you just may be right about me. Maybe I can help for once./ Tiamat said. Yami nodded. "Before we leave here, do you think there could be anyone that can help?"

/Maybe Bahamut would like to come, he hates this place as much as I do since not one has came here for our help in centuries./ Tiamat said and he nodded once more.

"Alright. hurry and look for him, I can't stay here too long for my friends need help." Tiamat nodded as he flew off to find Bahamut. It didn't take them long to get back and when they were there, they held onto Yami as he left out of the sub-dimension. When they came back to reality, Yami told Tiamat where to go before he headed off with Bahamut to Egypt. Tiamat sighed, glad to be back outside of the sub-dimension but he still feared he may fail Yami somehow. He sighed once more and flew off towards Japan.

* * *

Venril made it through the portal but growled, seeing Keara there waiting for him. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "We're here to stop you from whatever you're planning. And I know for a fact that you hate dragons so this will be easy." Keara said and he growled before he started to gather up his necromantic energy and was about to use a spell on them. "I got this." Keara said as she whispered as she whispered a quick spell of her own and the demons felt a strong surge of power go through them. "Alright, I gave you necromantic powers as well. Get ready to counter his magic." Keara said.

Bakura stepped up and gathered some of the new magic he gained and countered the blast Venril threw at them. He growled and charged for them, already angry just at the presence of dragons nearby. He roared and charged at them but was stopped when another dragon landed in front of him and grappled him back. He hissed as he found with the dragon, seeing another demon land near the others. "Yami, what took you so long?" Keara asked. "I asked for some more help and brought Bahamut here to help us while I asked Tiamat to watch Yugi for Aqua and I." Yami said.

"Are you sure? I thought he was an evil GF that was placed into the sub-dimension to never be used again. Are you sue he won't try to harm Yugi in any way?" she asked again as Venril tried to get towards them but Bahamut held him back still. "I know, he was evil at first but I placed my trust in him. I know he is good." Yami said before he waved Aqua over and they went to help Bahamut after Keara granted them necromantic powers as well. Venril knew he was loosing focus but he still tried to fight with Bahamut. Bahamut smirked lightly before he unfurled his wings and flew up.

Venril hissed, looking towards him but didn't notice Yami and Aqua was charging for him until he was rammed hard and fell back, withering in pain. Seto, Ruby, Bakura and Crimson held him down by his arms and legs so he wouldn't get back up. He growled and struggled to get free. Keara walked over to them and sneered down to Venril. "I don't know why you came here but if it was to take over Janolia and create a new Sebilis Empire and resurrect the Iksar people, you best head back to Norrath because I'm not letting you take this place that easily." Keara said.

He growled. "I would have gotten away with my plan if you and your little friends didn't come to help you." Venril hissed as he continued to try and free himself from the demons' grip. "Well too bad. Now it's time for you to go back to Norrath and I better not catch you here. Better yet, I'll make sure the gods know that you were here and they'll make sure for me that you don't come back here again." Keara hissed as she summoned a portal back to the place Veeshan set up for him in Norrath.

"You won't get away with this! I'll be back and I'll have this world as my own and my first thing on my list of things to do is get rid of every dragon in Norrath!" Venril roared as he was picked up by Bakura and Seto and was thrown into the portal.

She sighed as she closed the portal once more. "Well, that takes care of him for now and I hope he doesn't find another way back here. I'll seal the entrance magic of whatever portal he used to get here but I don't know if he'll find out about other portal magic that will take him somewhere else so I advise you keep a close eye out for anything suspicious around your homelands while I'll see about finding and sealing up any portals that will lead to your homelands." Keara said and they nodded.

"Alright, we best get back just in case he does try again as soon as he gets back. We'll meet up with you if anything unusual happens." Yami said. Keara nodded and watched as they left to return to their homes.

* * *

Back in Japan, Yugi was getting acquainted more with Tiamat, feeling bad that he had to deal with such disrespect by those that ask for his help. Right now, he was resting outside when Yugi came over to him. "Tiamat, are you ok?" he asked as he sat beside the dragon. /I'm fine, Yugi. You have no need to worry about me./ he said.

"But I do worry about you. I only know so much as Guardian Forces and it's sad to hear what you have to go through even if you are one." Yugi said. /I know but I'm not useful anymore, I'll just head back to the sub-dimension where we all stay and just sit there, hoping someone will trust me enough to ask for my help again./ Tiamat said.

Yugi placed a hand over his claw. "You don't need to go back. Maybe I can ask Yami and Aqua if you can stay here with us. I don't want you to go back to that sub-dimension just to be there with no one coming there to ask for your help again." Yugi said. /But why? It's not like I have friends here./ Tiamat whispered.

"But you do. Don't you consider me as a friend?" Tiamat looked to him quietly before smiling lightly and pulled him closer, bringing him into a hug. /Thanks for being here for me, Yugi. I never thought someone would consider me their friend./ Tiamat whispered and Yugi hugged him back with a smile.

"You just haven't been with the right people. Many that had you before may say you are evil but I don't think so." Yugi said as he pat the dragon's head lightly, giggling as he heard him purr. Yami, Aqua and Bahamut landed and they looked to them. /So Tiamat, feeling better now/ Bahamut asked. He nodded. /Yes, Yugi here showed me that I'm not as evil as people said I was just because I had a Dark Flare attack compared to your Mega Flare./ Tiamat said as he got up, Yugi walking over to Yami and he picked him up.

"Yami, is it ok if Tiamat stays with us? I don't want him to go back to the sub-dimension." Yugi questioned.

"I don't see why not. I think he deserves to be out of the sub-dimension from now on. Beside, I already see you're friends with him and he deserves a good friend." Yami replied and Yugi smiled as he hugged the demon. /I guess I'll stay as well, if you don't mind./ Bahamut said and Aqua shook his head.

"No, it's alright. Beside, you two may help if Venril decides to come around here. Keara told us he may try to open up another portal leading to Janolia to take it over and since she already sealed up the entrance that led to Egypt, he may try to find another way of getting here once he finds a way to get out of wherever Veeshan decided to seal him in Norrath." Aqua spoke.

/Alright then, I suggest that me and Tiamat become your personal guards so we can watch over the palace if you're either not here or sleeping and he tries to sneak through a portal without you two noticing./ Bahamut said and Aqua agreed. "Well, I suggest we head inside for now and relax a bit just in case he comes sooner that we thought." Yami said and they all nodded as they headed inside.

* * *

As Bakura and Crimson headed back to Brazil, Bakura thought about something. "Hey, Crimson, do you think we should ask one of the GFs to come and watch over Ryou and Diamond for us?" Bakura asked. "I don't know but I have a good feeling it may be a good idea, just in case we can't watch over them and Venril comes into our land through another portal. Which ones did you had in mind?"

"I was thinking about Shiva and Valefor. Valefor will be a nice companion to Ryou as Shiva will be to Diamond." Bakura said and Crimson nodded. "Should I get them when we get back home?"

"Yes, I'll tell Ryou and Diamond about them when I find them." Bakura replied and he nodded as they both reached their palace.

* * *

When Seto and Ruby got back to their palace, Jou asked them about what happened and Seto told him about what Keara needed their help with. "Do you think this Venril guy will show up around here?" Jou asked as they walked through the hallway of the palace, Ruby already retiring to his room. "I hope not but I'll be there for you if he does come but I may ask for someone in the sub-dimension to help protect you if I'm not around." Seto said.

"What's the sub-dimension?" Jou questioned as they came into their shared room and sat on the bed. "The sub-dimension is a place where summons of different kinds rests and wait for someone to call for their help. They are called Guardian Forces but they have other names such as Aeons, Espers and Eidolons. If you wish, I can take you there to show you some and you can pick out which ones you wish to watch over you and Kaiser." Seto said and he nodded.

"That would be nice." Jou said and he nodded as he took Jou's hand and told him to close his eyes as he concentrated with taking them to the sub-dimension. Once they were there, Jou opened his eyes and looked around.

"It's very dark here. Are you sure the GFs are here somewhere?"

"They're here, we just have to find one." Seto said as he held onto his hand as they floated through the dark expanse of the dimension. While they were floating, Seto still thought about where he should tell Jou about his past life. It was becoming a hard decision for him and he decided whether he believed him or not, he will tell him about his past.

"Jou, when we get back, I have something I wish to tell you." Seto murmured. They soon came upon one of the GFs named Ifrit. He came over to them and examine them both before speaking. /What brings you here?/ he questioned. "We came here to see if two GFs wish to come back and watch over him and a friend of his. An evil force is coming to try and take our world and we may have to go and help but I don't want to leave them unprotected if he were to come when we're not around." Seto said and he nodded.

/I will come with you if you wish and I may know of another that will come to help as well. Stay here and I will get him./ Ifrit said and they nodded as he ran off into the darkness once more. They didn't wait long as he came back with a large sea serpent behind him. /Will Leviathan be of good service to your friend?/ Ifrit asked and Jou nodded. "Alright then, hold on and we'll take you back." Seto spoke and. The two GFs held onto them and Seto brought them back to reality.

Ifrit stayed with them as Seto told him where Ruby and Kaiser's room was. He then turned to Jou. "Now, I can go ahead and tell you what I need to tell you." Seto said as he told him about his past and about Joey. Jou listened silently, taking in every word and starting to feel that he should remember this past. Once Seto was done, he looked up to him.

"You know, Seto, I think I should believe you. No. I know I should believe you. This sounds so familiar even thought I never lived in your time. Maybe I am the reincarnate of Joey." Jou said. Seto smiled and nodded. "At least I know you believe in it and didn't think I was crazy to think you were his reincarnate." he whispered and Jou nodded before he yawned.

"Well, it's getting late, how about we get some sleep now. Ifrit will watch over us for tonight." Jou nodded once more as he lied down in bed. Seto moved to lay down beside him and covered them both up in the warm sheets. Jou snuggled closer to him, smiling lightly as he slept. _'I'm glad you at least believed the story now, will I be able to regain your feelings for me as well?'_ he thought as he too, fell asleep by the rhythmic breathing of Jou.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that shall be all for this chapter. Decided to give another story a little FF twist. Before I'll leave you to your reviewing, I will list off the GFs and which games they come from since most of them are from different FF games.

Bahamut and Tiamat: Final Fantasy 8

Ifrit: Final Fantasy 10

Leviathan: Final Fantasy 9

Shiva: Final Fantasy 10

Valefor: Final Fantasy 10

Note: Yes, I know Tiamat isn't an actual GF in FF8 (I wish he was, though) but I wanted to make him one. The out of character-ness came from the fact that he was controlled and corrupted by Ultimecia and he hated the fact of being used by her and getting bad comments from those that ask for his help, thinking he'd changed over the centuries he stayed in the sub-dimension.


End file.
